Jueves
by Plistintake 0.o
Summary: En memoria de todas las víctimas del atentado del 11 de Marzo de 2004 en Madrid, España. One-Shot


Canción: Jueves

Artista: La Oreja de Van Gogh

Idioma: Español

Historia: S & Y

En memoria de todas las víctimas del atentado del 11 de Marzo de 2004 en Madrid, España.

Declaimer:

Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece. Los personajes mencionados de dicha serie no se relacionan con la creación de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko que tienen derechos reservados de la serie junto con Nickelodeon.

Dedicación especial a Alosina Quijano, lovelywtt, Nefertari Queen y Maryel Tonks.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.__  
__Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.__  
__Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo__  
__El último soplo de mi corazón._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Estación de trenes "El Pozo de Tío Raimundo". Lunes 8 de Marzo de 2004, 6:45 p.m. Madrid, España.**

Salía de la universidad cansada y agotada por lo pesado de sus estudios, la materia de medicina no era fácil. Prácticas, exámenes, proyectos, información…. Todo un torrente de conocimiento era lo que se necesitaba para llegar a obtener un título. Pero ella lo entendía y aceptaba, era el precio que había que pagar pues, en un futuro, la vida de miles de personas estaría en sus manos una vez que comenzara a trabajar. Su mayor anhelo era deshacerse de todo el mal que aquejaba a la humanidad. No era posible hacerlo por completo, pero una manera de ayudar era siendo doctora.

Ella; una bella jovencita de 20 años que amaba a las personas. Era alta, lo que favorecía enormemente su hermosa figura delgada y bien curveada que hacía que cualquier prenda le ornara exquisitamente, de tez bronceada y ojos con una tonalidad azul celeste que parecía un pequeño trozo de cielo y sus pestañas, largas y rizadas parecían nubes adornando su mirada. Su rostro era hermoso, sus labios rojos seductores hacían desear el contacto y su fina nariz era el acompañamiento perfecto. Su cabello, blanco cual nieve de invierno cubriendo la tierra en dicha estación del año era sedoso y especialmente brillante, desprendiendo un aroma a bella brisa de lavanda.

Caminaba hacia la estación de trenes para ir a casa, con una mochila cargada de útiles escolares, con unos cuantos libros en mano y con su uniforme blanco con bordados azul en mangas y pantalones. Sentada en la mitad del tren, los libros en sus piernas y su vista fija en los apuntes del día tratando de estudiar para la próxima prueba. El tren pasando por las estaciones, las casas y árboles de alrededor se veían como ráfagas dejando solo una imagen borrosa y alargada. Se escuchaba el murmullo de las personas del vagón combinado con la fricción del riel del tren viajando a una velocidad considerable; era imposible concentrarse allí. Cerró su libro y se dedicó a observar a las personas a bordo del vagón.

Una señora, tal vez de 25 años, con su pequeño bebé, como de 3 añitos, jugueteaban alegremente. Observaban por la ventana intentando contar los árboles que pasaban seguidamente. El pequeñito decía números al azar y su madre reía de las ocurrencias de su hijito.

Un señor, al parecer era un importante hombre de negocios rondando los 37 años, se sostenía de uno de los tubos del vagón hablando por teléfono seriamente. Vestía un elegante traje gris y zapatos formales bien pulidos. Su maletín a sus pies.

Una jovencita, como de 15 años, con su uniforme azul marino con franjas rojas y su mochila a un lado. Ella escuchando música con auriculares blancos incrustados en sus oídos.

Una señora, de mayor edad, con su tejido en las manos. Cabellos blancos y grisáceos en forma de bucles adornaban un rostro que representaba la experiencia y sabiduría adquirida por el pasar de los años. Su hermoso traje rosa pastel con blanco le daba un aspecto dulce y tierno. Tejía una pequeña bufanda naranja con gancho.

El tren se detuvo en la estación siguiente. El hombre de negocios bajo del tren, sin soltar su teléfono. La joven hizo de igual manera. La madre y su pequeño también salieron, ayudando a la ancianita a salir.

Yue vio por la ventana como la anciana les regalaba unas galletas a la amable madre y su hijo por haberle prestado su ayuda. Las sonrisas en el rostro de aquellas personas le daban a Yue la misma felicidad que sentían ellas. Pero se quedó sola en el vagón. Yue agradeció eso y aprovechó cada instante para estudiar hasta que llegara a la próxima estación.

El tren se detuvo y abrió sus puertas para albergar a nuevos transeúntes. Yue cerró de nuevo su libro y resignada a no poder estudiar, guardó en su mochila todo lo que quedaba en sus manos. Alzó la mirada y fue cuando lo vio. Un joven alto, moreno y bien parecido abordó el tren, sentándose al frente de la puerta de salida, a cinco hileras enfrente de ella.

Él; un joven de piel morena, cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta y pequeña, sus ojos azul intenso cual olas de mar con largas pestañas adornándolos, cuerpo fornido y tentador para cualquier jovencita. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una playera blanca y lisa acompañada de una playera de botones en azul marino sin mangas sobrepuesta de la anterior, zapatos formales y relucientes. Entró con un pequeño cuaderno y un trozo de grafito.

No dejó de verlo durante el trayecto a la estación siguiente, pero él solo observaba por la ventana, absorto del mundo que lo rodeaba. Yue bajó en la cuarta estación. Se armó de valor para salir del tren, para pasar enfrente del joven moreno. Pasos cortos y titubeantes eran con los que marchaba, dándose paso fuera del vagón. Contuvo la respiración, sintiendo que la salida se alejaba 20 metros a cada paso, haciendo que los segundos pareciesen años. Ella pasó por enfrente del joven, su cabeza al frente mirando de reojo al chico. Él alzó la mirada al ver sus pies pasar enfrente de él y aspirar el dulce y refrescante aroma a lavanda que desprendía la chica.

Segundos después la puerta se cerró y el tren partió.

"¿_Lo volveré a ver?_" Pensaba Yue de camino a su hogar. La noche se la vivió pensando en esa cara afilada, en esos rasgos varoniles, en esos ojos de intenso color azul… Sus sueños no le dieron tregua, en ellos aparecían mil y un escenarios donde se encontraría con el misterioso chico.

"_¿Quién era ella?"_Sokka se daba de golpes una y otra vez contra la ventana al no haberla notado antes y acercarse a hablarle. Un nombre, solo necesitaba un nombre y su alma estaría en paz… _"Su nombre, necesito saberlo. ¿Pero qué tonto, por qué no la vi antes?"_Noche en vela pensando en la bella chica del tren.

**Martes 9 de Marzo de 2004, 7:20 p.m. Estación de trenes "Santa Eugenia".**

"_Una estación más"_ se decía Yue. Era donde él abordaría y lo vería de nuevo.

Su día libre lo disfrutó enteramente en el parque del Monumento. Su lugar favorito era aquel donde los pinos y matorrales se alzaban a lo largo de los senderos de piedra color sepia perfectamente lisa. Algunos árboles más como lilas, sauces y abetos estaban en flor y sus colores en su máximo punto de brillo y vida adornaban el verde follaje que las ramas sostenían. El césped suave se extendía a sus anchas, solo limitado a los senderos que se unían en el centro del parque.

Con mente abierta y soñadora paseó por el lugar, admirando a la gente pasear, refrescándose con el aire, haciendo ejercicio… Familias jugaban, los niños reían, los adultos charlaban, las aves cantaban y el sol lo iluminaba todo. Finalmente llegó el tiempo de volver a casa, una vez que el atardecer se hizo presente adornando el cielo con pinceladas naranjas y amarillas, combinando el blanco de las nubes con los últimos rayos de luz de sol.

Él entró al tren, en la tercera estación, justo como el día anterior. El corazón de Yue dio un salto al verlo atravesar la puerta. Vestía con jeans cafés, camiseta azul con decoraciones de colores asemejándose a las pinceladas del artista sobre el lienzo, tenis clásicos y guantes azules que dejaban ver sus dedos desnudos sosteniendo el mismo cuaderno del día anterior. Se sentó al frente del vagón, en la silla que quedaba viendo al fondo del vagón justo al frente de la chica.

A diferencia del día anterior, el vagón estaba atestado de gente de diferentes edades, tamaños y rasgos. "_Diablos"_Pesaba Sokka cada vez que las personas paradas le impedían la vista de su joven musa. El movimiento del vagón y de la gente enfrente de ella le hacía cada vez más difícil el poder admirarla. _"Vamos, levántate. Solo dile Hola."_La vocecita de su cabeza le gritaba molesta por su falta de valor. Ella alza la vista, y por un instante sus miradas se cruzan. Yue se aparta de inmediato de los ojos de él y voltea por la ventana. Sokka hace lo mismo y suspira. Pasan los minutos y se ven de reojo, cuando Yue ve que su apuesto chico bosteza, llenando de vapor la ventana a su lado. Pero aunque el tiempo se detiene para ellos el tren sigue corriendo. Yue sale del vagón entre una multitud de personas. Sokka espera ansioso ver a la mañana siguiente a la chica de falda blanca y blusa lavanda, bordados elegantemente con hilos negros.

**Miércoles 10 de Marzo de 2004, 7:45 p.m. Tren 21435 con cede en estación "El Pozo de Tío Raimundo" y destino a Leganés.**

"_¿Dónde estará? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¡No está!"_Sokka se decepcionó al no encontrar a su bella dama sentada en el vagón del tren. Suspiró sonoramente y se resignó a escuchar las melodías que tocaban las bocinas del vagón, mientras en su mente desfilaban miles de preguntas. Una viejecita yacía sentada a su lado izquierdo, igual de atenta a la música, con un par de bolsitas de galletas en sus manos y una canastilla de donde se asomaba el estambre naranja con los ganchos para tejer clavados en la bola.

El sonido de la música del vagón hacía que la ancianita siguiera el ritmo de los acordes con su cabeza, llevándola de un lado a otro y tarareando sincronizada mente su canto con el de las notas. Sokka suspiró de nuevo, derrotado al no haber visto aquella peculiar chica de cabello blanco.

El tren se detuvo en su última parada y Sokka se levantó de su asiento con la mirada baja.

- Solo díselo, todo saldrá bien – Le dijo la ancianita de repente. Sokka la miró con un dejo de tristeza.

- ¿Cómo puede saberlo? – Le preguntó cortésmente.

- El amor es así, no sabemos lo que nos depara el destino hasta que nos armamos de valor y echamos un vistazo. – La mano de la anciana sostenía una bolsita de galletas en su dirección. Sokka la tomó y ayudó a la viejecita a bajar del tren. El silencio, entonces presente, se vio perturbado.

- ¿Qué pasa si ella… si… si no siente lo mismo? –

- Estoy segura que si lo hace – La ancianita le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se retiró.

**Jueves 11 de Marzo de 2004, 6:45 p.m. Estación de trenes "El pozo de Tío Raimundo".**

Sokka había viajado por la mañana en el tren para saber cuál era la primera parada en su itinerario vespertino. Había recorrido ya cinco estaciones, hasta que la vio atravesar la puerta. La preciosa joven vestía un exquisito vestido blanco con listones lavanda y telas finas que delineaban su figura llegando un poco arriba de sus rodillas. Mangas y diferentes puntos del vestido llevaban la seda de manera suelta que ondeaba con el aire. Lazos azules y plateados eran los que se entretejían en su cabello, resaltando el color blanco de éste. Liguillas fuera de lo común ataban dos trenzas a sus costados, enmarcando su fino rostro. Zapatillas azules con listoncillos recorriendo sus desnudas y suaves pantorrillas.

Así que se acercó a ella en cuanto la hubo detallado. Yue sentía sus mejillas encenderse, cambiando su color a un ligero rubor de color rosa ante la presencia de cierto joven. Él se sonrojó y antes de cruzar cualquier palabra con ella le entregó su libreta. Yue la abrió, revelando un dibujo de ella misma. La mitad izquierda estaba claramente marcada con más color que su otra mitad, pero solo su cabello sufría este cambio ya que su cara estaba perfectamente iluminada con el color del grafito.

- Yo no te conozco, pero ayer te eche de menos – Le dijo el chico.

Ella dio la vuelta a la hoja y una pregunta fue lo que encontró escrita "_¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_. Ella quedó impactada, y levantó su mirada para con él.

- Yue – Le respondió dulcemente.

- Sokka - Fue lo que dijo el chico.

- Sokka – Tartamudeo un poco, pero repitió su nombre.

**7:00**

El silencio iba y venía entre los dos, dejando de lado el mundo que los rodeaba, sin separar la vista uno del otro. La gente embelesada de sus sentimientos continuaba su vida diaria, mientras que para ellos el tiempo se detuvo. De pronto la gente comenzó a reír por los chistes dos jóvenes pasajeros y la presencia de un mimo que se unía a sus bromas con gestos y movimientos curiosos. Ambos rieron junto con los demás pasajeros. Sokka entonces vio a la ancianita sentada al otro lado del vagón sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Con un gesto le dio las gracias y la viejita le correspondió inclinando la cabeza de la misma forma mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

**7:32**

Varias estaciones pasaron, llegando a la cuarta parada. Yue entonces divisó a lo lejos un túnel, jamás lo había visto, ya que bajaba siempre en la penúltima estación. Se paró de su asiento y vio a las personas, reían alegremente. Nuevos rostros son lo que veía cada día, pero pudo ver a la ancianita y a la joven madre y su hijo dentro del vagón. Sonrió con dicha al verlos reír del mimo. Sokka entonces se paró junto a ella y tomó su mano. Ella levantó su vista para encontrarse con él. Sonrió y un rubor carmín apareció en sus mejillas al sentir las manos de Sokka tomar su cintura. Sokka se inclinó hacia ella y le besó. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse, disfrutando de su sabor. Cada movimiento disparaba una electrizante sensación que recorría su entero ser y erizaba la piel de ambos al contacto. Entonces el tren pasó por debajo del túnel. El vagón quedó a oscuras.

**7:35**

Un gran estruendo paralizó a los pasajeros, una gran explosión se escuchó procedente el vagón trasero, haciendo que el tren diera un gran brinco y tirando a los que estaban de pie en la cabina.

Una bomba estalló dentro del túnel. Al salir se pudo ver la parte trasera del vagón abierta, completamente destrozada, dejando los despojos del vagón trasero en la vía. Algunas personas estaban gravemente heridas.

Se escuchaban los gritos de la gente, gritos de horror, gritos desesperados. Algunos eran llevados fuera de la cabina por el aire que entró de golpe. Sokka protegía a Yue con su cuerpo, asegurando fuertemente su agarre al tubo del vagón. El viento era fuerte.

**7:38**

De pronto, todas las voces fueron calladas, hundidas en la explosión del vagón, la detonación de una segunda bomba.

"_Las llamas consumían todo a su paso. Comenzó a emanar de una mochila al extremo del vagón. Vi como la cara de la ancianita desaparecía dentro de la gran onda de fuego que se extendía a lo largo de la cabina. Vidrios explotaron de las ventanas, la onda expansiva del sonido aturdió mis oídos. Vi gente volar, mientras sus ropas quemadas y aún encendidas de adherían a su piel. El tren se despedazó dentro del túnel. Todas sus partes volaron._

_Todo en cuestión de segundos…_

_El tubo al que me aferraba con Yue entre mis brazos se desprendió del vagón…_

_La solté…"_

**7:54**

El túnel estaba iluminado con las llamas que quemaban los restos de las partes del tren, los cuerpos de víctimas inocentes, las pertenencias de todos los pasajeros…

El arder de las llamas era lo que se escuchaba. Silencio.

- ¡YUE! - Sokka gritó desesperado. Su cuerpo estaba gravemente herido. Caminaba a lo largo del túnel, con dificultad, cubriendo su herida, buscándola. -¡YUE!, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? – Su voz preocupada hacía eco en las paredes.

Cada instante era insoportable, cada paso una tortura. El mismo nombre resonaba una y otra vez con más fuerza.

Sus esperanzas desaparecían poco a poco al ver que los cuerpos eran devorados dentro de llamas ardientes. Algunos más yacían bajo los escombros, otros sobre ellos. Las paredes eran manchadas de la sangre de las víctimas, del fuego, de los raspones del rozar del metal…

- ¡Yue! ¡Por favor, responde! - Ya nada le importaba más que encontrarla

Cuando la vio. Tirada en el piso. Su hermoso vestido estaba destrozado, la fina seda blanca se había tornado carmín y negro. Su rostro dañado, su cuerpo caliente, las heridas abiertas, la piel casi incinerada. Sokka la tomó entre sus brazos.

- ¿Sokka? – Débilmente le respondió al chico.

- Aquí estoy Yue, se fuerte. Te llevaré a salvo. – Sokka comenzó a levantarla. Caminó a lo largo del túnel. Al salir vio los últimos rayos del sol pintar el horizonte con finos colores rosados, amarillos y anaranjados. Llevó a Yue fuera del riel y la recostó sobre el pastizal bajo la sombra de un árbol, lejos de la vía a su costado derecho.

- ¿Sokka? –

- Yue, te pondrás bien. Resiste solo un poco más. - Yue tomó la cara del chico y le besó de nuevo, tiernamente y tratando de transmitirle todo lo que lo amaba.

- Te amo, Yue – Él le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Y yo a ti Sokka – Entonces ella suspiró y cerró sus ojos. El cielo daba paso a la noche, el sol se había ido y la primera estrella apareció en el cielo. Los gritos de agonía de Sokka se oían a lo lejos.

**Domingo 14 de Marzo de 2004, Túnel de Leganés**

Sokka volvió, después de haberse recuperado de sus heridas. Los restos aún estaban allí. Las personas no. Recuerdos de la alegría que vivió antes de que todo pasara se hacían presentes en su cabeza. En su memoria, aún frescas las imágenes nítidas de los momentos que pasó con Yue. Todo el recuerdo atormentándolo día y noche. La culpa de no haber muerto junto a ella lo comía vivo. Se inclinó y tomó del suelo un objeto. El dibujo yacía en una carpeta consumida en los extremos por el fuego que existió alguna vez, uno que lo quemaba por dentro. Justo a media vía. Los bordes quemados, pero la imagen intacta.

Su imagen permanecería intacta en su mente por el resto de sus días


End file.
